


The Other Foot

by Ilthit



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Despair, Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23443138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: Onni's own words are repeated back to him.
Relationships: Onni Hotakainen & Tuuri Hotakainen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Synchronised Screaming





	The Other Foot

_There's nothing out there to see._

"I know," said Onni. He tied the strings of his rucksack and lifted it on his back.

_Only death. You should stay here where it's safe._

"Hrmh."

_You're soooo reckless, I can't let you go anywhere, do I have to tie you down..._

"All right, you made your point!" Onni snapped. "You can stop repeating my words back to me. You're right. I was right! But you know why I'm doing this."

The ghostly bird hovered silently. He sighed. "Lalli has good things in his life now. That's worth protecting."

And Onni did not.


End file.
